Such a squeezable container is described in WO-9100833.
In this patent application a squeezable bottle is disclosed having a measuring cap enabling constant volume extraction by squeezing the bottle. By squeezing the bottle the liquid contents are forced through a supply pipe, via the discharging pipe into the measuring chamber. Since a volume of the liquid in excess of the height of the liquid exit of the discharging pipe returns into the bottle when the bottle restores its original shape, the liquid is stored in the measuring chamber by the volume up to the lower end of the opening of the liquid exit. Then, in the known measuring cap, since the measuring chamber is made of a single wall and the cap main body is made of transparent material, a liquid of a volume less than the above-mentioned constant volume can be extracted under measurement by applying squeezing while observing, from the outside, the volume of the liquid flowing into the measuring chamber. In addition, the bottom wall of the measuring chamber can be slanted so that a small volume is gathered at the circumference of the bottom wall thereby enabling easy observation, even for a small volume of liquid, and making it possible to exactly extract such a small volume.
Since the known measuring cap has a simple structure which facilitates the assembling of the cap and capping to the bottle, and furthermore the circumferential walls of the liquid measuring chamber do not overlap, some amount of material to be used is saved, hence reducing cost.
Since the known measuring cap can be completely sealed, the liquid remaining in the measuring chamber, after use, does not spill out of the chamber when the bottle falls down.
To extract the liquid from the measuring chamber, the upper cap can be opened by one touch and the liquid can be extracted simply. Preferably the pouring mouth is displaced from the center and situated near the circumferential wall of the measuring chamber allowing for easy dispersing of a small volume of liquid remaining after extraction. Further, upon assembling the measuring cap, the inner plug is set such that the direction aligning means formed on the circumferential wall of the measuring chamber and the engaging outer wall of the inner plug fit the liquid exit of the discharging pipe at an angle deviated from the direction of the pouring mouth, thereby enabling to prevent the liquid contents from splashing out of the pouring mouth even when the bottle is strongly squeezed.